The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
For example, the continuing decrease in technology nodes has led to a desire to replace a conventional polysilicon gate electrode with a metal gate electrode to improve device performance. One process for forming a metal gate structure (e.g., having a metal gate electrode) is referred to as a “gate last” process, where the final gate stack is fabricated last. This reduces the number of subsequent processes, including high temperature processing, that must be performed after formation of the gate structures. However, there are challenges to implementing such features and processes in conventional fabrication. As the gate length and spacing between devices decreases, these problems are exacerbated. For example, gate replacement processes suffer from gap fill issues and need ways to reduce an equivalent oxide thickness.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for fabricating an IC device that addresses the above stated issues.